Come What May
by bubbleshannahs
Summary: It's been 10 years since the war has ended and life has fully moved on, but what has happened to them all? How has life progressed and does it have a happy ending? Rated M for later chapters. See what people think of these chapter first. Please R&R. (I do not own Harry Potter or the photo.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she stirred, she heard the falling of rain on her window. She opened her eyes to see the grey clouds rolling past her window, while noting that there where patches of blue sky and the sunshine, so she was hopeful for the day ahead. She slowly started to get out of bed, stretched, and then went into the bathroom to wash and sort herself out. When she came out she went over to the window to take another look at the sky before heading over to her wardrobe to find something suitable to wear under her work robes.

As she headed towards her fireplace, feeling considerably better after having breakfast, she thought about everything that she had to do that day and sighed, before taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it onto the fire. As she stepped out into her office at St Mungo's Hospital, she was greeted by a handful of letters waiting for her on her desk. Three were from work and she had an idea of what each was in reference to, one was from Ginny, most likely telling her all about the holiday that she and Harry had just gone on with their time off and how well James and Albus was doing. The last one she didn't recognise until she picked it up and saw the handwriting on it. It was from Ron. It had been years since she and Ron had broken up, they had been together for years after the war, but as time went on they realised that they just didn't work as a couple. She was focused, and knew what she wanted to do with her life and from it. While Ron was . . . Well he was Ron, the fun loving goof he'd always been. The war had changed Hermione in some ways but to look at Ron you'd think that nothing had happened. The only time you saw anything from him is when someone mentions Fred. It had been 10 years since the war had ended but it was still a hard thing for any of the Weasley's to talk about.

She opened the letter wearily, as it had been years since she and Ron had spoken without Harry or Ginny there as well.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and happy. I know this is going to sound strange but I was wondering if you'd be free for a drink this week? Just us_._ Something's have happened and I'd really like to talk to you about everything. _

_Always your friend_

_Ron_

She stared at the letter for what seem like an hour. She couldn't decide how she felt about suddenly hearing from Ron, but she was glad for the letter all the same. She pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment and quickly penned her reply.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am very well and happy, hope you are as well. I'm free this Thursday evening if you are? _

_Your friend _

_Hermione_

She folded the letter ready to send, and put it in her pocket for when she could send it. She opened her other letters making note of what they had said and adding some new things on her list to do that day. She picked up the letter from Ginny and put that in her pocket as well before heading out of her office and started to do her morning rounds.

* * *

She was on her way back to her office to have her lunch, a pile of papers in her hands not really looking where she was walking, and because she was more focused on the papers and not on the path she was walking she didn't realise that anyone else was in the corridor until she walked right into them.

"Head away in the clouds again I see Hermione." Said the voice, she looked up.

"Oh Draco. Hi." They both lent down to start picking up the papers that she had dropped as a result of walking into him. "Sorry, I have so much to get done today." She said as he handed her the last of the paper.

"It's ok, I know what you're like when you get stuck into, well anything." He said with a smile. "You had any lunch yet?" He asked looking straight at her.

"Not yet, was just on my way to my office to have some." She replied.

"More like, you were on your way to your office to sit down and get lost in that pile of paperwork and forget to eat." He said chuckling under his breath "Like you always do"

"Maybe," She said looking at him, "but I did intend on eating something. Whether or not it happened however was a different question. You had lunch yet?"

"No, I was just on my way to ask if you wanted to join me actually. However looking at all this" He gestured to the papers in her arms, "I'm thinking maybe not today."

They had started to walk towards Hermione's office by this point, save taking up space in the corridor that other people were trying to use. Sometimes it still took Hermione by surprise how far her and Draco's friendship had come along since Hogwarts. Things had been so different after the war but somehow stayed the same at the same time in the beginning. A friendship between Harry and Draco was defiantly not something she had ever seen happening, but it had. It had happened slowly and over many years, but looking back she was glad that it had happened. Harry had defended Draco and his mother during the aftermath of the war, saying all that they had done was out of there control and like the rest of us they were just trying to deal with the hand that they had in front of them. Draco was still mean and rude during all of this but when all of the trials had finished and the wizarding world slowly moved on, things had changed. They both worked in the Ministry and saw each other sometimes in the halls and slowly they began to find out who they were now as opposed to the children they were in Hogwarts. Then one day Harry had brought him round for dinner while she and Ron had been there. It was strange to say the least, and tense as Ron found it hard to think of Draco as anything other than the brat he remembered from Hogwarts, but the rest of us just ignored him and tried to get along. It turned out well in the end and they have all been friends since. Meeting up together and as a group whenever they all could. As a pair they had spent quite a bit of time together, he was there for her when she and Ron had spilt up. Insulting him left right and centre, which had been nice to hear at the time and he never over did it, as soon as she's stop crying because she was smiling or laughing to much he stopped and they talked about other things.

She put the pile of papers on her desk and turned to look at him. He was standing at the door still holding it open. She couldn't help but think that he had become a good man, or maybe he always was a good man on some level he just was never allowed to be that man, as it wasn't the man his father wanted him to be. Either way she liked Draco more that she thought she could sometimes. She had thought that maybe something might happen but she was always too cautious to do anything about it and he never said or did anything to bring the idea fully into her mind. He looked back at her with a wondering expression on his face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Do you ever stop?" He asked playfully

"No, I don't believe I do." She said smiling back "On the note of stopping, I think I will join you for lunch. No one is dying so all this can wait an hour or two." She held his gaze for a second then went and got her bag and coat and they walked out down the hall.

* * *

A/N This is my first ever fan fic so please bare with me, if you like it please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was well past 10pm by the time Hermione got home. The sun was long gone but the sky had a sort of marble effect of sorts on the horizon. She went upstairs to get ready for bed, while getting things out of her pockets she found the letters, one from Ginny and the other that she never posted to Ron. She went back down and through her back door to where her owl was waiting; she tied the letter to its leg and told it to leave in the morning.

As she headed back upstairs she thought about Ron and what could have happened that would make him feel like he needed to talk to her. It wasn't so strange; they had sent letters before but nothing for months, maybe even a year now she thought about it. Not since he had told her he was going to work aboard. She pondered all of this as she headed into her room; there she found the letter from Ginny sitting on her bed. She opened it, glad for the distraction from her thoughts.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're having such an amazing time here in Greece. The weather is always beautiful and the beach is just perfect. Harry, James and Albus have all been having so much fun playing in the sea and making sand castles. I miss home however and am looking forward to seeing you again. Hopefully your new little niece will let me sleep on the way home. I can't wait to hold her in my arms. We've so much to tell you when we get home. You'd love it here, you must come with us next trip. I'll send you another letter in a few days so you know when we will be home._

_All our love_

_Ginny and Harry_

She was happy that they were having such a good time; since James and Albus were born they hadn't really gone anywhere and with a new baby due soon they most likely wouldn't get a chance to again. Not for a few more years at least. She put the letter down and started to get ready for bed, it was coming up to 11pm now and she was feeling more asleep than awake. She couldn't stop her thoughts from thinking how lucky Ginny and Harry were that they had each other and a wonderful family. She longed for when she would have that. She hadn't really seen anyone since Ron, she'd been on a few dates but nothing more ever came from it. A part of her was beginning to lose hope in a way. However a part of her new that it would happen when she least expected it too. Leaving her mind on a happy train of thought, she curled up in bed and was gone nearly instantly.

* * *

The next morning went by in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, it was half past 12. She was just about to head out of her office for lunch when she heard a tap tap tap at her window. It was her owl. She opened the window and it flew in, with a new letter attached to its leg. She gave her some treats, took the letter from its leg and it sat there waiting, Hermione looked down to see that the letter was from Ron. She opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you're ok and I'm good as well, thank you. _

_I am free tomorrow night; do you still live near that little café? Rouge. If so would 7pm be ok with you? _

_Looking forward to seeing you_

_Ron_

She stared at the letter for a moment; she couldn't believe that he remembered the name of the café. It was one of her favourite places in the city and she and Ron had gone there numerous times when they were together, but she didn't think that he'd still be thinking about it. She sat down at her desk and penned her reply saying that 7pm would be great, tied it up and attached it the owls' leg. The owl flew off back out the window. Hermione sat there still for another moment thinking about what tomorrow could bring before she got up, closed the window and went back out onto the wards. All thoughts of food forgotten.

By the end of her shift she was tired and over thinking. Wondering what on earth could Ron needed to talk to her about and why he couldn't just tell her in a letter. She decided that she needed to rant at someone and unfortunately Ginny and Harry were still on holiday, at least for the next few days, so she thought that she would go by Draco's house on the way home, (not that Draco's was on her way home) to see if he could help her make sense of it all. She did wonder if she should send a quick owl asking if he was home, but then she realised that it would be faster for her to go and knock on his door instead and see if he answered.

It was nearly 8.30pm by the time Hermione had reached Draco's door. She had started to leave the Hospital when a case came in that desperately needed as many hands as was possible. She had opted to using his front door instead of the floo network because if he was home and she just showed up without warning, then it would make the situation seem a lot more important and bad than it really was. However if he wasn't home Hermione just thought that is would have been rude to just appear in his living room without him there. She knocked and waited a few minutes. No-one came to the door so she started to leave, just then she heard keys rattling behind her and turned to see the front door opening. Draco stood in the doorway wearing a dark blue silk bathrobe and matching bottoms, he looked at her.

"Hermione? You could have used the fireplace. I nearly forgot where the keys to this door were." He said taking her in.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you'd be in or not and just knocking was faster than sending an owl. Are you in your night clothes? It's not even 9pm were you already in bed?" She looked at him considering him for a moment.

"No I wasn't in bed, I was working, and come on in we can talk in the sitting room." He said as he moved away from the door giving her space to come in.

* * *

A/N

I know this is alittle short I'm working on getting everything into the right chapters so it flows nicely (hopefully)

I am now writing chapter 3 so that should be up tomorrow night. Please R&R I'd love to know what you guys think about it and where you think I'm heading with this story

Thanks again

Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione headed for the sitting room, sitting down on the sofa, while Draco went to the kitchen. He came back through a few minutes later a tray in his hands, with two cups and tea pot on and started pouring her a drink.

"So what brings you here without notice?" He asked looking a worried "It's not like you to just show up." He handed her, her drink.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She said taking it from him "I'm sort of having a bit of a freak out right now, and I'm not 100% sure why." She said her foot bobbing up and down.

"Okay. You're over thinking and stressing about something, out with it Granger" He said as he sat down still looking at her.

She looked back at him for a second, holding his stare. She sighed wondering if she should tell him everything that she was feeling, but before she could finish the thought the words started coming out of her mouth.

"I didn't tell you this yesterday, but I received a letter from Ron asking me if I would meet him," She paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. He didn't, so she continued. "He said that he had something he needed to talk about, so I said that I would. But since I sent him my reply saying that I would, I've been all over the place. Wondering what on earth he could want to talk to me about, and why he couldn't just tell me it in the letter like he does everything else. Not to mention that I haven't spoken to him in just over a year, then that letter comes out of nowhere." She had put her tea on the table and was pacing up and down Draco's sitting room by this point. Draco was still sitting in his chair calming watching her pace, thinking to himself that she was cute when she was stressing. "Now I have so many things going through my head, that I don't even know where to start thinking about any of this. I mean has he spoken to Harry and Ginny about whatever it is he needs to talk to me about? If he had I'm sure Ginny would have told me in her last letter to me, but then again he could have asked her to not tell me until he had a chance too. Which means that it must be a big thing if she's letting Ron tell me first? I mean it has to be a big thing, right?" She stopped for a moment then started pacing again, "If it was a small thing he would have told me in the letter surely. I have no idea what he wants to talk to me about, and it's driving me mad!" She said this last bit with a little more flare as she slumped back down on sofa.

"Well," Draco began, before she could start saying anything again. "I didn't know Weasley was back in England again, never mind London."

"Oh," She said with a look of dawning on her face. "I hadn't even made that connection. If he wants to see me, then of course he's back. When did that happen?!" She said more annoyed now than anything.

"Okay, before you go biting his head off, maybe that's what he wants to talk to you about. Him coming back? I believe he still works for the Ministry, so he has a job already. Maybe he wants to come back but needs to talk it over with you first?" He looked at her calmly, with an almost adoring look, "You said it yourself, it's been a little over a year since you two have spoken. It would be strange if you suddenly saw him again walking round the city. Plus if he did just move back without telling you that would be a real jerk move on Ron's part, and I know he can be a jerk but not that much of one. You and he were very good friends before you two were together, for years I might add, him wanting to talk to you shows that he still cares about you and doesn't want to upset you. Or more likely doesn't want to get on your bad side."

She stared at him for what seemed the longest time, "Since when are you on Ron Weasley's side?" She said a disbelieving look on her face. "I thought you still didn't like him?"

"I don't." He said matter of factly "But I can't deny what a big part of your life he was, and as your friend I'm there for you no matter what or who the problem." He was looking at her rather intently now; she averted her eyes for a moment. "When are you meeting him?" He asked

"Tomorrow night at Rogue. I still can't believe he remembered that café. It's been forever since he was there." She said her tone suggesting she was about to go off on one again.

"Right, so before you start off again just slow down and think. You have less than 24 hours till you see him. There's no point working yourself up into a state about something that you'll learn soon enough. You keep this up and you'll make yourself ill and won't be able to see him anyway, so it will defeat the point of it, won't it?" He was lounging back in his chair now, a smug expression on his face as he knew that he was right.

"I know, I know." She said putting her hands up and sitting up to get her tea. It was cold but she didn't mind, she drank it anyway. It was refreshing and helped calm the last of her nerves. "I'll find out tomorrow whatever it is." She finished her tea and stood up. Draco stood up as well and gave her a hug.

"Just to change the subject quickly," He said as he pulled away from her "You're cute when you ramble and are stressing you know." She shoved him off.

"I am not!" She replied but she was smiling at him.

"You are, and the best part is you don't even see it."

"Oh shut up Malfoy." She said as she headed towards his fireplace, she stopped in front of it then turned to look at him. "You can be such a git you know that, right?" She didn't really need him to respond, so she turned back to the fireplace and picked up a handful of floo power.

"All part of my charm Granger, you know that." He said in his coy tone with his half a smirk on his face, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you for letting me ramble."

"Anytime."

With that they said goodnight and she disappeared into the fire and was back in her living room. She walked over to her sofa, sat down and was asleep before she could even get comfy.

* * *

A/N

Please R&R I'd love to know what people think so far.

Thank you to the people that are following this I know it's not much but it means so much that some of you want to know what's going happen.

Chapter 4 has been started and again will hopefully be up tomorrow night.

Thanks again guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unlike yesterday Thursday seemed to go by at a snails' pace, however somehow before she knew it she was walking into Café Rouge 20 minutes early and was being seated at a table. She thanked the waiter and straightened her dress before she sat down. She was wearing a simple light blue dress, which fell past her knees, she'd pulled her hair back so that half or it was up and half was down around her shoulders.

As she sat down in her chair she took a moment to fully look around the café. It had been months since she had come in here, she hadn't really wanted too much over the last few years. It hadn't changed, not one bit. It was still as homely and welcoming as it had ever been. The displays by the till showing all the bakery items you could ever think to eat, and some you only ever dreamed of eating. All that had changed, you noticed, was that it was bigger. She had no idea that they were going to renovate it; however she was glad they had. It meant that more people could sample there amazing food. The waiter came back and asked for her drink order and if she wanted any food. She said that she was waiting for someone, but she would like a latte. He nodded as has walked, writing her order down as he left. When he was out of sight she noticed Ron, standing by the door not sure where he should go. She stood up so that he could see that she was already seated, he said something to the hostess and came over to her.

He had a worried expression on his face, like he thought she was going to explode at any moment. She smiled at him as he approached,

"Hi," She said as he came closer to her "I don't know what you're so worried about, I'm the one that's receiving news." She giggled lightly then gave him a hug trying to lessen the tension between them. It worked; as she pulled away she saw that he was smiling at her.

"I know," He said as they both sat down, "But in truth I have no idea how you're going to take what I have to tell you. I mean we've not been close lately, and I really don't want to upset you." He gave her a half a smile "You are still my friend after all, everything considered."

The waiter came back with Hermione's drink and asked Ron if he'd like anything, he ordered a coffee and the waiter left again.

"I didn't know you drank coffee?" Hermione said looking at him questionably

"It's a new thing really, last few months or so." He looked at her wondering how he should start.

"Oh out with it Ronald, only way to deal with it is to tell me about it." She gave him the look that he knew all too well.

"Ok well I asked you here tonight so that we could talk; about two things mainly. One being that I'm moving back to London and I wanted to make sure that you were ok with that?" He stopped and looked at her.

"I kind of knew that you were back, even for a little while, as I'm sat here talking face to face with you." She smiled at him. "I'm ok with you coming back, of course I am why would I not be?"

"Right, well that's were topic number two comes in. I won't be moving back on my own." He stared at her then continued before she could say anything, "My fiancé will be moving to London with me." He continued to look at her, the look of worry rising on his face rather than hers. The silence went on for a few more moments before he breathlessly said "Please say something?"

She didn't know what to say to him. She was sad about this of course but she was happy for him at the same time, as he had said they are still friends. Trying to take whatever look she did have on her face off, she smiled at him. Her warm everything's okay smile. "I'm so happy for you Ron. So tell me all when did you meet her? Where did you meet her? Is she a witch?" she sort of rambled saying all of the questions so that he would relax and tell her everything from the beginning. She hoped that when she heard to whole story she would know how she felt about it all.

And with the questions she had asked being Ron's green light he started to tell her all about what had happened to him since he had left. He told her that he had gone to work in Bulgaria for the Ministry, but not being able to tell her any more than that as things weren't fully sorted yet so he wasn't aloud, however promising that when he could tell her he would as he knew she would love the work and all the stories that came with it. He told her about his work mates, about how crazy they were and how he thought she would like them most of the time. Saying that he meet his fiancé at work, she was doing the same case that he was at the time but they were on different teams trying to figure out the same problem. Her name was Mildred Dawn, Millie for short, and how they had hit it off right away. She was a witch and had been a few years below them, which answered Hermione's question as to whether or not she would know her. She had been in Ravenclaw and was so much smarter than nearly everyone he knew. Everyone bar Hermione of course he said with a smile, to which she just smile back and let him continue.

"So we are having an engagement party next week some time when Harry and Ginny are home, and we would love it if you could come. She'd love to properly meet you." He said finally slowing down.

Hermione smiled at him once more, "I'd be happy to come. She sounds like a great girl." She said, and she meant it. She was happy to see Ron so happy and excited, she couldn't think when the last time she'd heard him laugh like that, and he was laughing while telling Hermione about her. "She sounds like she keeps you on your toes."

"She does, and I love her for it." He looked down at the floor realising what he had just said.

"Ron it's fine, really. I am happy for you. We both know that we didn't work and now you found someone that you do work with, it's a good thing." She said putting her hand on top of his to reassure him.

He smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione. So what have you been up too? Anyone new in your life?"

"No not really." She had tried to smile as she was talking but she only half managed it.

He looked at her, concern now on his face. Then he quickly changed his expression to lighten the mood again. They continued talking for a little while after all of the main things were said, mainly it was Hermione talking filling Ron in on some of the things he had missed while he was gone. She looked down at her watch, it was coming up to 10pm, and they started to get ready to go. Mainly because the café was closing up for the night. As they headed out of the door Ron turned to her,

"Can you not tell Harry and Ginny about any of this? I'm seeing them as soon as they get back and I'd like to be the one to tell them."

"Of course, it's your news to tell. I know they'll be just as happy for you as I am." She squeezed his hand.

"Want me to see you home?" He asked

"No it's ok Ron. I'll make a slow gander home and then be straight into bed I think. It was a long day at work." And with that they hugged each other once more and walked of in opposite directions.

As she got home she realised that she really was happy for Ron, and in a mean sort of way him finding someone gave her hope. That there was someone out there for her; she just hadn't found them yet. She went upstairs, got ready for bed, and was asleep once her head hit the pillow, her mind not having time to over think all that had happened that night.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it's late, but here it is. R&R please I love hearing what you guys think about it. I'm now starting on chapter 5 so hopefully I can get that writin up and uploaded tonight. If not it will be up within the next few days :)

Thanks again to all that are following/favorited this, it keeps me going :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was up not long before the sun was; she knew that she had a lot of people to see today at work. Not to mention the amount of things that were going through her head made it hard to stay asleep for more than a few hours. More than anything she wished Ginny was home, so that she could talk to her about it all. As if hearing her thoughts Ginny's owl flew in through her kitchen window, she stopped on her table and held her leg out for Hermione to take the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is a short letter to let you know that we will be home this afternoon, and to ask you if you are working tonight? Ron would like to talk to us as soon as we get home (my brother, master of timing) but then I would love to have a catch up night with you. Send your reply back with Twilight, oh and can you give her a couple of treats please she's been all over the place last few days. _

_Thank You_

_Ginny_

Hermione walked over to the cupboard and got some treats for Twilight. She ate them happily. She went into her study to pen her reply, saying that she did have to work but that she finished at 7 and asked if Ginny would mind meeting her there. She walked back to the kitchen tied the letter to Twilight's leg, and gave her a quick stroke before she flew off out of the window.

* * *

The day had not really been anything special, a few broken bones, a few potion miss-haps, but nothing that wasn't easily fixed. She walked into the healer's room 10 minutes before the end of her shift, to find Ginny sat at a table reading that morning Daily Prophet. Ginny looked up when she heard the door open and got up straight away when she saw Hermione walk through. They embraced each other for the longest time before letting go to fully look at one other.

"Well it's lucky for some." Hermione said looking Ginny up and down, noting the colour that was now very much there in her skin

"I know. The boys just wanted to play on the beach nearly the whole trip, and even with too much sun cream on, as well as barely being aloud out of shade I still picked up some colour." Ginny winced as she finished talking.

Hermione gave Ginny a concerned looked, while still holding onto her.

"I'm ok," Ginny said, as if sensing her gaze on her. "She's just kicking the top of my ribs."

"Well, even so we should go. We'll apparated it'll be safer."

They popped into Hermione's office quickly before heading out of St Mungo's to the apparition point, not 10 feet from the main door.

They apparated to outside Hermione's door and went straight inside. Ginny went into the sitting room and sat down in one of the armchairs, while Hermione went into the kitchen to get some drinks for them both. As she came back into the sitting room, she placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table and sat herself down on the sofa opposite Ginny.

"So how was the holiday? Tell me all!" Hermione said looking excitedly at Ginny

"There'll be plenty of time to tell you about the holiday. Right now, I want to talk about Ron. He told us that he saw you yesterday, so how are you holding up? I know it's strange still for you to talk to him." Ginny had a concerned look on her face as she shuffled her pregnant form forward towards Hermione.

"It was okay, I suppose. Strange as anything though, without either you or Harry there." She replied "We talked about what has been going in with both of us this past year. He told me as much as he could about what he'd been doing in Bulgaria, and then told me that's where he met her."

"Millie?" Ginny interjected

"I was just about to say her name Gin." Hermione shot her a look.

"Sorry was just checking." Ginny said putting her hands in the air. "Continue."

"Anyway, I'm happy for him. I am. It's just strange and weird and is all. Here Ron is, Ron, planning to get married to someone that isn't me."

Ginny was holding back a giggle. "We couldn't believe it when he told us. I know that mum and dad won't either at first. We thought he'd never find some else to date, let alone someone that would marry him."

"Now don't be mean Gin, Ron has lots of good qualities, and I am happy for him. It just makes me look at me more, you know. I mean, I'm still single. I've not dated anyone properly since me and Ron broke up. All I do is work and what do I have to show for it? Not a lot in all truth."

"I know, who would have thought that in the game of finding someone new Ron would have won." Ginny was talking matter of factly now and it was starting to piss Hermione off.

"Genève this is not a competition, you know." The annoyance rising in her voice.

Ginny just looked at her. "It kind of was, sorry to tell you, but it was. It always is when two people brake up, and we have to show Ron that there is someone in your life." She jumped up and started bouncing a little "I'm going to set you up with one of Harry's friends from work. Some of them are still asking after you, you know. It will be great, I promise. You'll have a great time."

"Ginny… Ginny… GINNY!" Hermione had been steadily getting louder saying her name while she had been rambling about setting her up. "You are not setting me up." She said this with a fierce look on her face and Ginny sat back down. She softened her tone. "I don't need help finding dates, it's just I've not been in the mood to date is all."

Ginny looked at her friend, "Okay so what are you going to do? I won't recommend turning up to Ron's engagement party solo."

"I'll think of something, or someone." She replied with a smile

"What about Draco?"

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry it's taken me so long for this update. I was ill over the weekend and then I just couldn;t find the words for this bit. But I'm writing 6 now with the intro done so I know where I'm going with it :)

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This sentence took Hermione back a bit. She pondered the thought for a minute. She did like Draco; and this would give them a chance to see if they could be something without trying. Sort of. However she was not going to tell Ginny this, not yet anyway. Ginny however had not noticed Hermione's pause and continued with her sentence.

"I mean, you two get on like a house on fire that's for sure. While Draco clearly likes you, anyone can see it from the way that he looks at you, and he still doesn't like Ron and the feelings mutual. So I'm sure Draco would love to stick it Ron, while you can see if there's anything there between you two, as I've seen the way you look at him too."

This snapped Hermione out of the thoughts. "Nothing gets past you does it?" She said while having an amazed looked on her face.

"I have two boys, three if you count Harry and a new baby due soon. I can't afford to miss a thing." She replied with a smile.

"It would be nice to see if anything more could happen," Hermione said more to the world that to Ginny. Ginny shock her head slightly, smiling at Hermione who had a glazed look in her eyes as if she was back at Hogwarts and they were talking about a new crush. Which Ginny realised that they were or whatever the grown up equivalent was. "And I do need to tell him what happened when I met Ron." She continued still miles away in her own mind.

"Right, so that's settled then." Ginny said bringing Hermione back to the world again. "Next time you see Draco, you'll ask him to take you to Ron's party. Whenever that will be though, I really have no idea. You know Ron can't plan anything to save his life."

"Just because he can't, doesn't mean that Millie can't. Do you even remember her?"

"Not really, no. But I'm sure she's a lovely girl, hopefully. She'll have to be tough though, to put up with Ron for the rest of her life."

They both started giggling at that.

"Are you guys meeting her before the party?" Hermione asked

"I think so, yeah. I mean the parties not till sometime next week and I'd very much like to meet her before then. So I might invite them over to dinner Sunday night or Monday night maybe. I'm not sure yet." Ginny replied, contemplating how to go about it.

"Anyway … moving on. How was your holiday?" Hermione asked swiftly changing the subject, so that they could get back to giggling and having a good time.

So with that they started talking about everything that Ginny had got up too on her holiday. Laughing and joking about Harry and how is with the boys. They went on laughing and joking till late into the night, when Ginny said that it was probably time that she went home.

* * *

The weekend came and went and before Hermione knew it, it was Monday lunchtime. She was sat in her office, pile of paperwork in front of her and a sandwich to her left that had not been touched. She was sorting out some patients files when her stomach made a noise. She stopped working to pick up her sandwich. As she was about to take a bite there came a knock from window, it was Ron's owl. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl's leg, before it flew back out of the window. She closed the window then returned to her seat. She knew what this was and sure enough when she opened the letter there it was.

_Dear Hermione_

_We would like to invite to celebrate our engagement this Thursday at 7pm at The Burrow. _

_Feel free to bring a guest._

_Your friends _

_Ron and Millie._

She sighed. 'Feel free to bring a guest' what did he mean by that? He probably thought that she would be coming alone; well that shows what he knows she thought. On the note of the party Hermione remembered that she hadn't spoken to Draco about it all yet. She got out a quill and parchment and wrote him a note asking if he was free tonight. She was miles away in her own thoughts when there came a knock from her office door.

"It's open." She called

As if he had known that she was thinking about him, Draco came through the door and closed it behind him.

"I was just thinking about you." She said in amazement at him now standing in her office.

"Really, was I clothed?" He asked playfully

"Unfortunately, yes." She replied with a cheeky grin. "I wanted to talk to you about Ron, sit down."

"Shame." He said as he sat down opposite her "So what's he gone and done now? Is he moving back?"

"Yes he is. However he's not moving back alone. He's gone and found himself a fiancé." She said with a tone but she couldn't decide what kind of tone it was.

"Really?" Draco said in surprise "The weasel found someone other than you to marry him?"

"Ginny said that as well. Well not the weasel part." She smiled at him. "Anyway they are throwing an engagement party, on Thursday night at The Burrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Are you only asking because you know that me going will royally piss him off?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"No, not just that reasoning. I'm not going to lie though, it is a nice bonus." She was still smiling at him but it had changed a little to reveal something a little mischievous. "It would be nice to spend some time with you. I mean if you're busy." She started but Draco cut in.

"I'm not busy, just wanted to know why you were asking is all. Now I know." He smirked at her. "I like seeing it when your Slytherin side comes out. I'd love to come with you. You're right it would be nice to spend some time together, and the colour that weasels face will go when we come into together will be priceless."

They started giggling together, and then another knock came from the door.

"It's open." Hermione called

"Healer Granger, there's been an accident quite a few people coming in. We're going to need all hands to help with this one."

"Okay, thank you Healer Erised. I'll be right there." He closed the door behind him as he left. "I should probably get going sounds like they need my head in the game."

"Sure, well how about I come round tonight after your shift and we can finish talking and you can tell me all about Ron's new lady?" He said standing up and opening the door for her.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She smiled at him once more before heading out of the door and off to the main floor.

* * *

A/N

Go me two chapters in one day :) Chapter 7 starting now :) Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione had barely been home 5 minutes, before there was a flash of green and Draco stepped out of her fireplace. She was laid out on her sofa facing the ceiling; she turned to the fireplace when she saw the flash of green noting who it was before resuming her staring at the ceiling. As Draco stepped out he came straight over to her and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Right, come on, spill." Draco said as he shuffled about on the floor trying to get comfy "What's her name?"

"Mildred Dawn." She answered with a sigh.

"That sounds familiar, was she in our year?"

"No, a few years under us in school. Why? You know her?" She asked turning her head to face Draco, a puzzled expression on her face

"Umm, maybe. Was she in Ravenclaw?" He looked her square in the eyes as he asked this

"So you do know her," Hermione said sitting bolt upright and turning to stare at him. "What was she like? And how did you even know her?"

"Well I wouldn't say I _know_ her," He paused "I used to know her body." Draco said still looking at her.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked back at him. "Oh" She composed herself, as hearing this had hurt her more than she thought this kind of new would. "So were you dating? Or just hooking up?"

He sat there looking at her for a second, a look of concentration on his face. He took a breath before speaking. "This is going to sound _so_ bad and will remind you of all the reasons that you hated me, but I can't remember."

Hermione looked at him, a disbelieving look on her face. "Really… you can't remember?"

"I remember sleeping with her, but not why we were doing it." He looked at his knees "This is really bad."

Hermione was still looking at him, but now she had a new expression on her face. It was the look of that she was formulating a plan. "Are you saying that you don't want to come with me to the party?"

Draco looked at her to see she was smirking at him, "What are you planning Hermione Jean Granger?"

Her smirk widened "Nothing! Well maybe something, but it's a small thing really it is."

"So … what is it? I am a Slytherin after all. I could help."

"If you want to help, all you have to do is show up." She continued to smile at him "Because Ron will introduce us all and you being there might make it very uncomfortable for her, so she'll either be a mess for most of the night, tell Ron and make him feel strange, or the best I could hope for is that it makes her stay away from us all night so I can enjoy my night and really be happy for them but from afar." She was slouching back in the sofa now, a deep look on her face as she half smiled while staring at the ceiling again.

Draco was still looking at her, a smile started to creep onto his face. "I do love it when your Slytherin side comes out." He said as he sat next to her "So I don't have to say anything to either of them?"

She turned to look at him. "No and hopefully neither of us will have to talk to either of them for most of the night."

"Are you sure you're happy for him?" He asked her concern now on his face.

Her face lightened and she smiled at him "I am happy for him, I really am. It's just since Ginny said 'who would have thought Ron would win' It's been in my head and I can't get rid of it." She was slowly starting to get annoyed with herself now after admitting that. "I mean why am I still single? You know what don't answer that. I'm not in the mood for an answer."

"You are single because you care more about helping people as whole. As well as the few who are your family. Rather than the rest of it all; and no one has come along that understands or appreciates that." He answered her with a kind smile towards her. He held out is arm for her to come and get a cuddle. She leant into him and his arm curled over her shoulder. "And in all truth you never had to worry about it because Gin was right, no one thought _Ron_ would be the one to win. I mean you're you in your entire amazing ness," He paused "and he's the weasel." He said with a shrug.

She lay down on his lap so she could look at him. "You know she was on about?" She replied eye brow raised.

"I know it seems silly, and in a way it is. It's like we never left Hogwarts, but that's just the way it is. Ron was the only guy you've really dated, and you sort of stayed friends or at least on good terms with each after that while Harry and Ginny never broke up so you've never really seen it happen. If you're really happy for him then the only reason it's getting to you is because you haven't really dated anyone since while he's getting married. That's all." He'd been stroking her hair gently while saying this trying to keep her calm while he was talking, it seemed to work as she was still lying still on his lap only now she was looking up at the ceiling again. She sighed when he had finished speaking.

"I guess it makes sense, in a childish kind of way. Also in an annoying way as well." She turned her head into Draco's chest, while he continued to stroke her hair. They sat in silence for a while before Draco noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep on him. While he was looking at her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked sleeping on him and how right it felt to him. He hoped that going to Ron's party with her might give him the courage he needed to tell her how he felt and do something about their relationship. Not wanting to wake her, he got a cushion from next to him and put it under his head. Then he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N

Thank you to all my followers :) Seeing that I've got some new ones even though I hadn't undated in a few days made my day and got me over the block so I could finsih this chapter :)

R&R please I love hearing what you guys think


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Hermione slowly started to wake up, she realised that she wasn't in her bed. She slowly started to move her head, as she did she realised that she was on Draco's lap. She looked up at him for a moment, wondering why he hadn't moved her or woke her up so she could go to bed. However a part of her was glad that he hadn't moved her, she found that she liked it. She'd never woken up next to (or in this case on) Draco before, she'd been up for only about 5 minutes when Draco came flooing in however but it wasn't the same. She did notice that it didn't feel strange at all, if anything it felt like one of the most normal things in the world. She found herself smiling at the thoughts going through her head and as she was smiling Draco said,

"What you smiling at Granger?" He said it in playful tone before turning his head and opening his eyes to look at her returning her smile.

"Nothing. What are you smiling at?" She replied

"Maybe the same nothing you are?" He said throwing a playful smile her way. Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him, wondering if they were thinking about the same thing. She sat up at headed towards to kitchen,

"You want a coffee?" She yelled through to him

"Please." He yelled back.

"You in the mood for milk?" She asked popping her head around the door to save on yelling.

"No thanks. Black and two will be great." He got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Hermione was standing in front of the sink sorting out some plates for breakfast with the kettle was boiling, the mugs already waiting. He went over to the side and got the beard out of the bread bin, he took it over to the toaster. He still thought it was a strange thing to have, but Hermione liked it in the morning. He popped a few slices of bread in and pushed the lever down, before taking a seat at the table. Hermione walked back over to the kettle as it was now done and poured the water, she was about to go get the bread when the toaster popped. She looked over to see two slices, and looked at Draco. She didn't know he had ever been paying attention to her morning routine. She smiled to herself.

"It's nothing." He said as if answering her, though she didn't say anything. An owl tapped on the kitchen window at this point, startling Hermione a little. Draco got up and let it in and took the Daily Prophet off the bird's leg before opening it and heading back to his seat.

"So, what's going on in the world?" Hermione asked as she buttered her toast and then brought everything over to the table and sat down next to Draco putting his coffee in front of him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He said as he picked up is coffee and had a sip, it was perfect, just the way he liked it. He put the mug back down and smiled at Hermione again.

"You've been smiling a lot last few days, where's your head been?" She was sat there looking at him sipping her tea, she didn't much care for coffee unless it was a special one and she needed the boost.

"I need a reason smile do I? If you must know, I smile a lot just mainly to myself. People think Slytherins are never happy but I at least have been very happy." He said looking back at her, raising his eyebrows, the flashing her a big smile as if to more make his point.

"Okay, okay, I know." She smiled back at him.

Suddenly her coo-coo clock started to chime, it was 8am. They both looked at the clock and seemed to sigh together. They giggled at this,

"I should get to work." Draco said as he finished his coffee, then got up and put his mug in the sink.

"Me too." Hermione said as her also finished her drink, handed it to Draco and he put in the sink as well. "However, I need a shower and to get changed first." She looked down at herself, "I doubt I should show up in the same clothes as yesterday."

"Actually," Draco looked down at himself, "I should probably go home and do that too." He looked at her and realised that a part of him didn't want to go. However he knew that h should, the party was where they would see if anything could happen. He didn't want to push too much, too soon. They both walked over to the fire place and gave each other a hug, before Draco said 'see you later' and went home.

Hermione headed to the bathroom for her shower, after she had started the water running she thought about Draco and the party coming up in 2 days. She realised that she was looking forward to it, for bad reasons as well as good ones. With that thought she got into the shower and got herself ready for the next few days.

* * *

The next two days were rather mundane, so they went by rather fast. Hermione was only working a half day on Thursday, and she decided that before going home to get ready for the party that night, that she would go see Ginny and tell her about Draco and Millie's past at school. Just so that she knew what was going on if anything happened. So after she'd finished the last of her work for the day, she headed to the fireplace in her office and went to Ginny's. As she stepped out the other side, she saw Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting around the coffee table. They stopped talking when they noticed someone step out of the fireplace.

"Hermione," Ginny said "I didn't know you were stopping by before the party. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just had something I wanted to talk to about before the party, but I interrupted something, sorry." She turned to head back through the fire.

"Don't be silly," Harry said "We were talking about the last few things for tonight, but we're pretty much done. So us guys should go and get the things that we need." He looked at Ron.

"Yeah, we'll leave you two to have girl talk. That is things that we don't need to know about." He chuckled, and with that they boys said their goodbyes, gave the girls a hug and left to do the jobs.

"Ok what do you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked "Did you ask Draco? Is he taking you?"

"Yes he is, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She sat down next to Ginny.

"Oh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Then what?"

"Well it turns out that Draco and Millie knew each other once. Actually as Draco said it, 'he used to know her body'." She was looking straight at Ginny.

"Oh!" Ginny said complete understanding on her face, "And of course Draco is still coming to rub it in to Ron." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes he's still coming, but it wasn't really his idea to come." Hermione said this last bit a little sheepishly, looking at the ceiling.

"Hermione Jean Granger! I swear the more you hang out with Draco, the more you turn into a Slytherin. In truth I'm not sure that it is a completely bad thing, but still." She gave her friend a warm smile and showed the affection in what she was saying.

"I know, I'm hoping that after the meet and greet that we can just be at the party for a little while, see everyone that has been invited, and then go home."

"Are you telling me this so I can keep an eye out until you leave, so that nobody explodes?" Ginny gave her friend a look.

"Yeah, pretty much." She looked apologetically at Ginny.

"It's ok, of course I will. I do want the night to go smoothly; I like Millie, though I wouldn't have thought her the type to sleep with Draco." She looked back at Hermione.

"Oh yeah, you guys had dinner. How was it?" Hermione asked.

"It was good. She's only a year younger than me so it's not too bad. She's a nice lady, and she certainly doesn't put up with any funny business from Ron, which keeps him in line." She giggled and Hermione joined in.

"Well that's good at least." She smiled back, they kept talking for a while until Hermione thought it was best to go home and start getting ready for the party. So she hugged Ginny and headed over to the fireplace, where she said see you later and flooed back home.

* * *

A/N

Thank you to all who reviewed it made my day reading them all :)

And thank you too all my new followers I hope I don't disapoint with this chapter.

Please R&R again I really do love reading what you guys like/don't like about the story :)

You know what's coming in the next chapter so I'd best get to putting it on paper giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took Hermione a few hours to get ready, however when she noticed the clock she saw that it was only 6pm, a good hour before the party started and she only had a few things left to find till she was ready. She also wasn't sure when Draco would be coming round either, which seemed a little strange.

However just like normal when she was over thinking about Draco, she heard the swoosh of her floo. She went downstairs and sure enough, there was Draco standing in front of her fireplace. She did wonder how he kept doing that. As she came fully into the living room Draco turned and his face lit up.

"You look amazing." He said with pure delight on his face, while his mouth seemed to not be able to close.

"Do I really?" She looked down at herself. She was wearing an old teal floor length dress; it was in a Greek style and had a sliver sash around the waist. Her hair was tamed but still held lose curls and was half up, half down. "I still need to put my jewellery on mind you."

"You don't need it, you truly do look stunning." He still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"It's not too much?" Her cheeks suddenly a little flushed.

All he could do was shake his head 'no', his mouth still half open. She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug that lasted a little bit longer than normal.

"Thank you so much for coming with me tonight." She said as she let him go, stepping back to fully look at him. He was wearing jeans but with a clean white shirt and a black blazer. He looked a little mix match but he did still look good. "You look good too." She continued as stepped away. "No trousers to go with the blazer?"

He looked down at himself, "I couldn't find them, besides I do not want weasel thinking I'd get dressed up for him." He chuckled to himself, Hermione smiled.

"We still have an hour till the party you know." She said as she headed into the kitchen, Draco followed her.

"I know, I thought you'd still be getting ready so I could just wait for you. Then blame you if we were late." He flashed her his cheeky playful grin.

"Well you're out of luck I'm afraid." She replied returning his grin, "All I have to do is find my earrings and necklace and I'm ready to go."

"I see that."

Hermione had headed over to one of her cabinets and got a bottle and two glasses out; she placed them on the table and poured them both a glass.

"Is tonight going to be one of those nights?" He asked knowing full well that the drink was Firewhisky, and that she only brought it out on special occasions or when she was overthinking/stressed.

"I'm hoping not, but one glass to get me there won't hurt." She downed her glass in one gulp, and then ran back upstairs to find the last things she wanted.

Draco walked over to the table and sat down. He picked up his drink and slowly started to drink it, knowing that by the time he was done Hermione would be back downstairs jewels and all, and would suggest going to The Burrow early to help Ginny, that way if they wanted to they should cut out early without being rude. Sure enough not even 10 minutes later Hermione was back in the kitchen, smile on her face, ready to go. Draco finished the last of his drink and they flooed over to The Burrow.

* * *

They arrived at The Burrow a little before 6.15pm. All the Wesley family seemed to be there, as the house was full of noise. As they stood there not sure what to do or where to go, Molly came rushing through the living room with a pile of napkins in her hands. When she saw Hermione she stopped dead and ended up throwing the napkins everywhere as her arms went up in the air.

"Hermione! Hello my darling, it has been too long since you have been here." She came over to Hermione and gave her the biggest hug. "You do have to come over for dinner soon. We have all missed you in this house." She had a grin on her face, as she stepped back Hermione saw that she was wearing a lovely knee length purple dress and matching shoes. Molly noticed Draco and looked taken a back for a moment before throwing her arms around him as well and welcoming him to her home. Draco looked really taken by this and wasn't sure how he should respond, so he just smiled at Molly warmly.

"Are you here to help set up dear?" Molly asked

"Yes, we thought we could see if we can be useful." Hermione answered.

"Well thank you for thinking it, there is still so much to do. We are cutting it a little fine. Draco dear can you please go and help the boys in the garden? They are still putting everything up." She looked at him pleadingly.

"I'd be happy to Mrs Wesley." Draco smiled at her again, squeezed Hermione's arm and headed to the kitchen where he knew the door was to the garden (that being the only thing he did remember from the 1 and only time he'd ever came to The Burrow before, when Harry had brought him when they had all started to get along).

"Call me Molly dear," She called after him returning his smile. "And you my dear can help me in the kitchen." She said still beaming. As they walked into the kitchen just as Draco was walking out of the door Mille walked in with some plates in hands.

"Here you go Molly" She said smiling at her soon to be mother-in-law. She stopped however when she saw the back of Draco's head walking away.

"Thank you dear; just put them on the table for the moment would you?" She said.

She slowly moved over to the table and put the plates down.

"I'm going to go see how Ron is doing." Millie said quickly and rushed out.

"Oh okay love." Molly said looking rather dazed by Millie's sudden departure. "Making sure he's ready no doubt, you know how Ron can be." She said turning back to Hermione smiling. Hermione simply smiled back.

* * *

Millie had rushed straight upstairs and into the room she and Ron had been sharing while staying at The Burrow. Ron was standing in front of the mirror straitening his tie.

"How does this look?" He asked as he saw who is was coming in.

She slowed her pace and walked over to him, smiling gently. She sorted out his tie and looked at him for a second.

"Is everything ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Did you know Draco Malfoy would be coming tonight?" She asked attentively.

"No, he wasn't invited. Why? Is he downstairs?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just saw him go outside. Do you know why he's here?"

"Not a clue my love, but I'll go and find out." He said as he walked out of the door downstairs before Millie could say another word.

* * *

A/N

Thank you too all my new followers ect seeing those e-mails really does keep me going :)

Sorry to leave the chapter like this but if I didn't it would have become too long so I'm going to brake the next bit up a little so that it's not so big :)

Please R&R it really helps :)

Hannah


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ron came storming through the kitchen where Hermione and Molly were still finishing doing the last of the food. He stopped when he noticed Hermione.

"You came." He said with a smile, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "I will be right with you; I just have to go see to something first." He smiled again and continued his stopping out of the back door into the garden. Millie walked into the kitchen, looked around and seeing that Ron was not there walked out the back door as well. Hermione noticed that Millie looked rather concerned as she had walked after Ron and then a see looked quickly out of the window to see Ron walking straight over to Draco.

"Oh no, Draco." Hermione said simply and was out of the door in a flash following them.

Molly looked around the room rather confused looked out of the window, and saw what Hermione meant then followed them all trying to catch up.

Ron walked over to the very large bell tent that Arthur, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Draco had only just finished putting up. His face seemed to be turning the colours of his hair the closer he got to Draco. As soon as he was in ear shoot he yelled, "Hey ferret, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing here? Gate crashing? You weren't bloody invited!" He was right next to Draco now, who was calm while Ron was shouting at him. "I asked you a question!"

"Bro calm down." George said as he came over "He's been helping, this thing wouldn't be up without him right now. Percy was useless." He said nodding his head over to his brother.

"Hey!" Percy yelled as he and the rest of the Wesley's walked over them.

"Sorry bro but it's true." George replied

"Okay, so he's helping. That still doesn't bloody explain what he's doing here in the first place." Ron was clenching his fist now, a look of pure fury on his face. Millie, Hermione and Molly had all joined the group now and Hermione had walked straight over to Draco and put her hand in his.

"He's here with me Ronald." She said calmly, staring him straight in the eyes. "You told me in my invite 'feel free to bring someone' so I did."

Ron's face loosened a little at this news but quickly tightened up again.

"But why the hell did you have to bring _him_?" He said his voice getting a little louder. Millie had moved to Ron's side by this point and had her hands over his clenched fist trying to hold his hand instead.

Suddenly there was a pop next to Arthur as Harry had apparated from out of the house, at this new bout of volume from Ron. Hermione quickly looked at Harry but continued talking, "I brought him because, we're seeing if something could happen, and I thought that here would be a nice relaxed way." She was nearly glaring at Ron now clearly trying to keep her temper in check; Draco squeezed her hand in reassurance. Ron looked over at Harry,

"Can you believe who Hermione brought?" He asked him clearly looking for him to be as out raged at this piece of information as he was.

"I can yes. Ginny told me that he would be coming, and in all truth I'm happy for them. It's about time something did happen." He coolly replied looking Ron right in the eyes so Ron knew he meant what he was saying, "And I'm also glad that they thought here would be a safe place for them to try as well. I know you don't like him, and that this is yours and Millie's party, but be a good friend and be happy for her. It's not like you have to talk to him if you don't want to."

Hermione smiled at Harry, thankful that for this he was on her side. She also had a thought to thank Ginny for telling Harry that Draco was coming, while also scolding her for not telling Ron and saving themselves all the drama that had just happened.

"You knew he was coming?" Ron had loosened upon hearing Harry say this; he looked at him as Harry simply nodded in response. "Oh. Well how come you didn't tell me?"

"Frankly I didn't think you'd explode like this upon seeing him. I thought you at least fake being nice for Hermione's sake." Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Well I didn't see him first; Millie did and she came and asked me what he was doing here as she looked upset about it." He turned to face Millie, "Why were you upset that Draco was here?" He had a concerned look on his face now.

Millie looked over at Draco and then back at Ron, "It's nothing bad, not really. It's just that we have a … well a past, from back in Hogwarts." She looked a little sheepish admitting it, "I never told you about it and I was just a little taken a back seeing him. I didn't think it would ever come up."

Ron looked at Millie, "You two have a past?" He held Millie's gaze for a moment before looking at Draco, who looked calmly back at him, before retuning to look at Millie.

"Yeah, we kind of dated for a few months in my fourth year. You three would have been in your last year if you had of been there. It was a few months before the big battle at school." She was looking between Ron and Draco at this point, her expression willing him to say something. He looked down at Hermione who just smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"It was years ago. We haven't spoken since school finished." Draco said looking at Ron who was still staring straight at Millie.

"So there's nothing now? You're not even friends?" He said to Millie, as if he hadn't even heard what Draco had said.

"I haven't spoken to him since he finished school." She said re-saying what Draco had said. "I was just surprised to see him, but he's here with Hermione so everything is ok. Harry was right we can stay away from him all party;" She looked at Hermione to say this, as if needing some help to calm the storm, "We'll keep things pleasant?"

Hermione nodded in response to this, "Exactly. Ron and I can go have a chat in a minute, just us. If you two don't mind." She looked at both Millie and Draco who both just nodded at her, "Then when we come back we can all just enjoy the party. Sound good Ron?" She let go of Draco's hand and started to walk towards Ron, who stopped looking at Millie and smiled. Hermione stopped in front of him as he smiled and they hugged each other.

"Okay that sounds nice."

Just as Ron had finished talking, they heard shouting coming from the front of the house.

"Hello, anyone home?"

Molly snapped back into organiser at this and yelled, "We're round the back!" She rubbed her hands together, "Right you two go have your chat inside please, while the rest of us can finish sorting all this out as it seems people are starting to arrive now. Wesley's, you boys will please go get all the tables and chairs that are needed. Millie my dear can you please run inside and ask Flier to come help us with the food etc." As Molly finished Neville and Luna came into view smiling at everyone.

"I know we're a little early but we wanted to see if we could help." Luna said.

"That is lovely my dear, all help is needed right now. We are running very behind. Neville my dear can you please help the boys, and Luna can you please follow me into the kitchen to finish the last bits off? Oh the napkins I've left them in a mess in the living room." She said tutting at herself.

"It's ok," Luna said "I'll go pick them all up for you." And with that she ran off inside. Millie followed her and the boys started to move tables into place. With everyone moving around Ron and Hermione walked inside to talk, and Draco was left standing there wondering what to do.

"Come on Slytherin." George said as he walked past him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You can help the rest of us men move things." He laughed and Draco chucked back at him and followed to help them.

* * *

A/N

Please R&R guys I need some more feed back with this chapter, as I don't think it turned out as well as it was in my head so please tell me what you think.

Also again thank you to all my new followers/favoiters seeing these e-mails make me smile all day :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time that Ron and Hermione had come back into the garden to re-join everyone, the party was in full swing. It seemed that they had invited the whole order, most of the DA (at least the ones they still spoke too), as well as loads of people that Hermione didn't know who must have been Millie's friends. Ron saw Millie, nodded to Hermione and walked over to her. Hermione stood there for a moment before spotting Draco talking to Dean, to which she raised an eyebrow but before she could walk over to them Ginny was standing in front of her.

"So how much of a _git_ was Ron?" She asked half smiling.

"Not at all once we got inside and he calmed down. He did say 'why him', to which I replied 'because I like him'. Ron shut up at that. He tried to argue with me a little, but I think I must have had look on my face that reminded him of Molly as he got _very_ quite and looked at the floor. Ginny had started laughing at this; she looked as though her sides were going to burst. As she composed herself she said,

"Now that I would have LOVED to see," Trying to keep a straight face she took a deep breath in. "So everything is sorted? There's not going to be any more nearly fights tonight?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, I don't think so but you never know what will happen after Firewhisky."

They both started laughing again and walked over to Draco, who was still talking to Dean. As they approached they heard Deans voice,

"I just love the intro to the film. It's a new twist on an old tale." Dean had a big grin on his face when he said this; he looked around and saw that Hermione and Ginny were walking over to them. "Hermione," He said as she got closer "Tell him please. It is an amazing film."

Hermione just looked at him for a second before turning to Draco who clued her in.

"He's trying to get me to watch the muggle movie Jack the Giant Slayer. It's a few years old and it's one of his favourites apparently." Draco gave her a half a smile as he said this.

"Oh yeah I remember that film, a new take on an old muggle story about giants." She said to both Draco and Ginny who had joined in with looking a little confused. At seeing her friend's expression she went on to tell them the plat for the movie and how it was different to the children's story that gets told at bed times. "In all truth I like the movie better than the kids' tale, it's got more of a bite to it." She had put her arm around Draco while telling them the story and he had put his arm around her shoulder in response, she looked up at him. "If you want to watch it I think I have it, we could make a night if it?"

Draco looked down at her, "Yh that sounds like a date." He smiled down at her, then noticing that Dean was looking at them strangely, "What Dean?"

Taken aback at being caught out, Dean started babbling "Oh nothing really, just a thought that came into my head."

"Well out with it." Ginny piped up.

"It's just, you two look good together is all." Dean said looking at Hermione and Draco, "And it's not something I would have seen coming, even all these years later." He was smiling at them kindly.

"Well I saw it coming." Ginny said with a smug grin, "You haven't seen these two the last few years. It has been a long time in the making." She was looking at them with love on her face now, the smirk all but forgotten.

Hermione was slowly turning a pale shade of crimson as she curled her face into Draco's chest, even though he was a brighter shade than she was. She raised her head and they shared a smile. The rest of the evening went by rather quickly; they had mainly spent their time with Dean, Neville and Luna (who was nearly as big as Ginny and due only a few weeks after her). Hermione did take a turn around the room and said hello to all the Weasley family, as well as the rest of the Order and The DA.

It was a little after 11pm when Hermione started yawning, and Draco suggested taking her home. To which she could only smile. They went round the room one more time saying goodnight to everyone and arranging when they would see some of them, as it had been too long. They were both a little tipsy when they started leaving so they decided to go for a walk over the hills by The Burrow first so that they could apparate and stay in one piece and get back to Hermione's on the first try. They walked in silence for a while, Draco's arm back around Hermione's shoulder and hers around his waist. They didn't need to say anything; they were just enjoying each other's company. After a few more minutes they came to stop and Draco looked down at Hermione.

"Time to get you home?" He said with a smile.

She only nodded back not wanting to say too many words, while also not trusting her voice to speak at all. With that, they apparated to Hermione's living room.

"I had a great time with you tonight." He said breaking the silence as Hermione moved herself a little way away from him so she could get her bearings. She turned to face him,

"So did I." She smiled at him, "Did you mean it when you said you'd like to watch that movie with me?"

"I did yeah; it sound like it could be good night." He was looking her straight in the eyes as he said this and she could feel herself getting weak at the knees. "Well," He said with a sigh "I should probably be leaving." He turned to walk towards the fire place when Hermione found herself grabbing hold of his hand. He stopped and looked at her again, another piercing look that saw right through her. She was looking back at him with the same longing on her face, and as their eyes bore into each other's Draco wispered,

"Oh fuck it."

* * *

A/N

I know this is a little short but I was running out of things to put as we all know what the next chapter is about :)

Thank you too all my new followers ect

R&R please I love reading what you guys think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With one hand still holding Hermione's, his other moved to the side of her neck and he pulled her towards him. She was frozen for only a second when their lips met. Letting go of his hand her left hand found his waist, running slowly around his hips, while her right found itself entwined in his white blond locks. It was so soft and moved silkily at the slightest touch. The Firewhisky was still in both of their systems to help make everything that was happening better, but not enough so that either of them didn't know what they were doing.

Hermione could feel herself crumbling under the weight of the kiss. It was just their lips but the heat and passion that she could feel coming off Draco made it so much sweeter. Without warning she could feel Draco's tongue against her lips, as if asking for permission to kiss her harder. With that she was gone, her lips parted and their tongues met in a rush of emotion. He bit her bottom lip, only for a second but it was enough for a low growl to leave her throat. She wanted all of him, every part. It had been years since she had been with anyone, and she feared that it showed. As if sensing that she wanted more Draco moved his arms and went to pick her up, at this Hermione broke the kiss staring at him with a smirk on her face. She stepped back a little and moved her finger from left to right, trying to be playful. The taste of him still on her lips, his sweat that was almost a sweet taste making it hard for her to think of anything other than him.

"You'll have to catch me first." She said in a coy, seductive tone. With that she started to walk slowly backwards towards the stairs, waiting for him to catch up to her train of thought. It only took him a second to compose himself, and then he started to walk towards her, seeing that he was moving Hermione turned to face the stairs and started jogging the rest of the way. At this Draco ran after her catching her about half way up the stairs, he turned her to face him and kissed her again both of them giggling. He hadn't realised how much he had wanted to kiss her till he did it. It was like pure passion running through him. All he wanted to do was to tear her clothes off, some of them with his teeth. She smelled amazing, she didn't smell of alcohol, she smelt like summer rain and it was intoxicating to him. It made everything that was happening seem better somehow, all through the smell. They started half running to the bedroom, laughing as they ran. Anyone looking at them would think that they were teenager's form their behaviour, but they didn't care. They were together and Ginny had been right, it had been a long time coming.

Hermione started to open her bedroom door, but before she could push it open Draco had grabbed her by her waist and pushed her back into the door frame. He kissed her again, hard, his other hand over her head on the wall to hold his weight. She loved that he did this, just took control, and took her. It was a new thing to be wanted this much, so much that someone would just take the kiss they wanted. She put her arms around his neck and got lost in the kiss, as they broke apart to head into the room she noticed that at some point she had taken her shoes off. She'd find them in the morning she thought before Draco spun around her and pulled her into the room.

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys I know this is short and a bit of a tease but I wanted to give you something :)

I'm now working on 13 so hopefully only a few days to wait :)

Thanks again to all my fav's and followers

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They stood there for a moment, in the middle of her room, just looking at each other. Taking each other in, their breathing short and shallow. Hermione's hair had started to fall out from where Draco's hand had pulled it and was falling over her face. He moved it behind her ear. She looked so beautiful, and standing this close to her he could see everything that was on her face. She had a small line of freckles under her eyes and when she smiled she had the cutest dimple on the left side of her smile. Hermione blushed while she smiled, and started to look away, not used to being looked at in such an adoring way. He turned her face to look at him again.

"You really are beautiful, you know that right?" He told her even though he knew that she didn't see herself that way at all, and the fact that she didn't see it made her all the more beautiful to him.

All she could do was smile at him and blush again, as she didn't think that she was beautiful, she never had. Ron had never really made her feel special, and he never really looked at her the way that Draco was right now. Like she was the only person in the whole world that mattered. He leaned down to kiss her once more, it wasn't as hard a kiss as before but there was so much more behind it. Like it was telling her everything that she could ever need to know about how he was feeling and how he saw her. She kissed him back exactly the same way he was kissing her to show him that he wasn't alone.

He slowly moved down her neck as he kissed, taking his time. Stopping on her collar bone, before he turned her around so that her back was too him. He held her hips with both hands while he worked his way back up her neck, gently biting instead of kissing. At the first bite she took a sharp breath in as her eyes glazed over, she'd forgotten how good this felt. His hands were gripping her hips tighter the more he bit her; she placed one hand on top of his while the other stretched up to grip his hair, as if daring him to bite harder. He knew what she wanted and he did it, he bite down hard just above her collar bone then gently nibbled as he let her go. To this another low growl left her throat and she spun around so that she could kiss him, hard. Before she could stop herself she was un-doing the buttons on his top as quickly as she could. Her fingers lightly brushing is skin as she did. As she got to the last few buttons she started to kiss down his neck and then slowly down is torso, and back up again. She paused as she reached his nipple, teasing him with her tongue a little before kissing his neck again. She stroked his chest before sliding her hands under his shirt at the shoulders, pushing it off letting it slowly fall to the floor. His skin felt so smooth and amazingly soft, she also noticed that he had a subtle six pack. Not one that was complete muscle but one that did show that he worked out, even if only a little. His arms where around her waist as she was admiring him, her hands moved down his arms till she felt something on his left arm that made her stop. It was his Dark Mark. She'd never seen it, not ever. He always wore long sleeved tops or kept his jacket on nearly all the time. She stared at it for a moment before Draco spoke,

"I can cover it," He said carefully "There's a dis-illusion charm that sort of works."

She looked into his eyes holding his gaze for a moment, before bringing his left arm up to her mouth and kissing part of it. "You don't have to do that. It may not be a nice thing to see, but you don't have to hide your past. Not with me." She kissed him again, as she ran one of her hands through his hair getting tangled up within it. The kiss got deeper and Draco slid her dress off one shoulder moving his lips from hers and kissing down her bare skin. She took her arm out of her dress and let it fall past her breast. He kissed the top of it, slowly moving to her nipple that was pointed at him, as if asking him to do more. He took it in his mouth, sucking it tenderly, while he gently rubbed her other breast through her dress. Hermione moan her hand still in his hair. He kissed her nipple once more as he let it go, slowly kissing back up her neck as he removed her dress form the other shoulder. It fell to the floor around Hermione's feet; he looked down at her, amazed that she was standing in front of him. That in this moment she was his. He slowly moved her to the bed, his hands back on her hips trying not to grip them as hard as he was trying to do this right and not just take her. She laid down, her perfect body waiting for him; he caressed the inside of her right thigh, following slowly with a trail of kisses as he went. Sometimes lightly nibbling before he reached her groin.

Her breathing had become very slow and heavy as he made his way to her underwear; her mind racing at his touch. She couldn't believe that this was happening, she'd thought about it before, but never thought that it would happen and now that it was it seemed a little surreal. She was lost in his kisses; however she loved how he touched her. The sparks she felt rushing all over her body when his fingertips met her skin sending a thousand mini shock waves through her. He kissed up her inner thigh all the way to her underwear. She was very glad in that moment that she had decided to wear her teal lace underwear, as it showed some thing's and hugged others while still keeping her covered. He reached her groin and kissed her through the lace. She sighed a longing sigh, willing him to do more. He kissed her again but this time he held onto the lace garment with his teeth and started to pull them down her legs. She helped him do this before he started to kiss her again, from her ankle to her groin so slowly that she was lost in herself until she was overcome by a wave of heat when he started to move his tongue around her clit. She throw her head backwards into the pillow as a low moan escaped her lips, her hands gripping the covers either side of her as pleasure ran through her body.

Draco looked up at Hermione as she arched her back, holding onto the covers for dire live. He moved his tongue again and then he inserted two fingers into her, and stroked her inside. She was so warm, tight and perfect; he couldn't help but think to himself that she was perfect. He could tell she was close, he could feel it in the way she was. He stroked her again and again, each time her expression getting more profound. He moved his tongue lightly over her again, then gently sucked and that was it, she was there. Hermione's backed ached fully up as her hands tightened and then released the covers. Draco took his fingers out; she was very wet now, as if she body was beckoning him to her. He moved up her to kiss her lips, he could feel her chest rise and fall as she regained some composure. She could taste herself on him but she didn't care, she only wanted him to kiss her. Her hands were on his back, she was slowly running her nails up and down his spin and she could feel the hairs on him stand on end. She moved both of her hands down the his waist line and ran her nails over his hip bone on both sides a little under the rim of his trousers. He took a sharp breath in at this, then kissed her with more power and passion than he had all night. She moved her hands around to the front of his trousers and undid them, slowly pushing them and his boxers, which were a black silk. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just silk boxers, really?" She smiled back at him.

"You should try it. Silk underwear I mean, it feels amazing on your skin." The Draco devilish grin now on his face.

"You know what, I might just do that." She was smiling as she kissed him again, pushing his clothes off his ankles and off the end of the bed. She looked down as they fell off the bed, Draco now kissing her neck, to see all of him, and she liked what she saw.

He was fully erect as he moved his groin up to meet hers, he teased her a little by putting himself by her opening just enough that she could feel he was there. She moaned again as she felt him brush himself up against her,

"Ask me." He said

"Please." She replied in a whisper.

He obliged her, slowly pushing into her till he was as far in as he could go. He fit so well and she was tight around him that it made every thrust he did that much more fulfilling. Her hands were back on his back, her nails slowly tightening on his shoulders with every thrust he made. He didn't move fast but he did move deep and hard. Keeping a steady rhythm between them, she moved her hips in time with his. They were lost both lost in the moment, the pleasure that they both felt, the passion behind their kisses, their breathing slow and steady as they looked into each other's eyes. He continued to move within her as they both reached their turning points and at the same time both fell over the edge. He lay there for a second felling Hermione's muscles tighten around as she came down from her high. When she was done he rolled over and laid beside her, she rolled onto her side and curled up on his chest. She didn't move for a second, she was listening to his heartbeat and feeling very content. However when she moved her head to look at him she saw that he had fallen asleep with her on him. She smiled and closed her eyes, and let sleep take her, thinking that it had been a perfect night, and finding herself a little surprised at how she felt about it all.

* * *

A/N

This didn't take me as long as I thought it would, much love to my sister for going over it for me and correcting my spelling.

I hope you guys enjoy.

I'm really rather nerves about this chapter so please R&R I'd love to know what everyone thinks of it :)


End file.
